


Crushing

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: William didn't exactly wanted these feelings.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 38
Kudos: 86





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> This is passed off on some asks/among I got a while back on my old tumble blog :D

******

It wasn't something William did on purpose,these feelings just grew. 

Michael was getting the hang of talking and having full conversation being only 6. He loved having conversations with William,often showing him his drawings or good grades and asking his father if he is proud. 

It made William blush,his heart beat speed up,and he always assumed it was normal. The way Michael's eyes glitter and soft smile made William want to reach out and kiss him on the lips. 

He liked setting Michael on his lap and hold him close,he liked kissing him on the cheeks. He always a nice darkness everytime Michael kissed him back. And when he did kiss Michael on the lips or on his booboos he felt like he might not be able to stop.

***

Michael ran across the pavement to the porch. Right as he got to the bottom step he tripped and fell onto the steps. He rolled to his side and started to cry,as William came out of the door. "Mikey,what happened?",he asked as he picked up Michael. He was 8 now,he whined and clunged onto William. It gave William that odd feeling again,"lets get you clean up",he says to his little boy.

He sat Michael on the counter and cleaned up the small scraps on his knees,elbows and chin. He kissed each booboo,before kissing Michael on the lips. Michael smiled,"I feel better now",he says,giving William his bright and kind smile. 

William sucked in his bottom lip,his mind repeating to kiss him all over. Which sounded off to him but this was normal right? He was Michael's father of course he wanted to show him love and affection,who doesn't? 

He leaned close and kissed Michael on the cheek,then the forehead and other cheek. Michael giggled,"dad",he says,laughing as William started to kiss him over and over. 

He stayed away from Michael's mouth,fearing he'll go to far with the kisses. He pulled Michael close to him and started kissing Michael on the neck. "Dad..?",Michael asked,unsure of the warm feeling in his neck that was spreading to the rest of his body.

William pulled away,"Are all your booboos better?"William asked. Michael nodded,still a bit confused from his father's odd kissing. It wasn't the first time William had kissed him on the neck but something felt different. He didn't mind it though,it tickles and made him feel warm.

*****

He didn't put much thought into these feelings until Michael got a bit older. Michael was 11 now and his body had started to change. It was normal for this family to have early bloomers. William's body started to change around 10.

****

William was exhausted and just wanted to take a bath. He didn't bother to knock and opened the bathroom door to Michael pulling up his boxers and jumping back. 

"Father,have you ever heard of knocking?",Michael yelled,and scolding William a little. William sighed and rolled his eyes,"I need the good soap",he lied. He was embarrassed,and he also could fill a rise in his pants.

Michael huffed,"get out so I can get dressed",he says,looking away. William nodded and left. Once Michael left he did grab the good soap and went to his own bathroom. He wasn't expecting any of kids to be up and he wasn't sure how to feel about how...hot Michael was.

He started the water and cursed. What was he thinking? His son couldn't be attractive,,,but,it made sense. All the odd feelings Michael had given him over the years. 

How much William yearned to kiss and touch him. He shivered at his own thoughts, it was wrong. It was wrong he felt this way toward his son. 

Yet,he let drift off into a place where he could touch Michael all over and bend over a counter top and lay next to him all day. He was laying in the bath slowly moving his hands up and down his own cock at the thought of his own son. 

He could see Michael between his thighs,looking up at him and slowly licking the tip. Michael then sliding his head down and being able to take William whole. While bobbing his head up and down,he would started playing with himself . Then,William grunted alone in his bathroom. Being kicked out if day dream as he cummed. 

He felt a little shaky as he got out if the bath. He pulled the drain and got dressed. He couldn't stop thinking about it,couldn't stop thinking about abusing Michael's mouth and listening to the kid moans and whimpers..

William laid down in his bed,already getting hard again once he started thinking of Michael again. He just laid there thinking of the many different positions he would want to try with his son.

****

Michael walked quickly passed William. He was embarrassed by his dad walking in on him. It actually turned him on a bit. 

He made it to his own room and whined,as he started to rub himself through his pants. He didn't want to touch himself fully,mostly at the thought of William.

*****

William taught Michael everything he knew about robots and was impressed how much Michael caught on. He was great at putting them together,and fixing little errors Willia missed. 

Michael was 16 and had been repressing his feelings for William. He knew they were there,he decided since he was an almost an adult he might as well tell and get over with it.

*****

Michael helped put the two younger ones to bed. "...dad,can We talk...one on one?"Michael asked. William nodded,"sure kid,just know I'm tired and ready to get in bed with your mother",William saying,laughing at Michael making a face at him. 

Michael and him went to the work room and Michael sat down and motion for William to do the same. Michael sighed and mumbled something. "Hmm,what was that darling?"William asked,placing a hand on Michael's face.

"I...I...have feelings for ….you",Michael admitted, William arm dropped to his side,"Since I was about 10,I know it's fucking disgusting but I can't get these away",he sobbed. 

William pulled him a hug,"Mikey,my sweet Mikey,I feel the same way",he confessed,it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from him. Michael pulled away,"..how long?"he asked. 

William bit his lip,he knew it was fucked up,it was full on pedophiliac and disgusting,"Since you were 6….",he says,looking away. Michael made a face and started to cry harder. 

"You're fucking disgusting,you're ,you're horrible",Michael sobbed,sliding to the floor,"You're a monster,a disgusting failure of a father",he repeated. Each word felt like a knife into William's chest but he gently pressed a hand to Michael's cheek.

He leaned down and kissed Michael on the lips. Michael whined and kissed back before quickly shoving himself away,"I fucking hate you",Michael snapped at him. He got up and left,guilt pouring into his body. He didn't mean any of those insults but,he felt so fucking mad at himself. 

He shouldn't want to kiss his father on lips,shouldn't want to touch him and be pinned down by him. He locked himself in his room and started to sob. He didn't want to have these stupid fucking feelings for his father. He fucking shouldn't have them,it wasn't fair that Michael had these feelings. The way he wanted his father to leave his mother or him!

It was gross and wrong and made him want to vomit and tear his skin off. What was wrong with him,why he couldn't be normal?

He fell to the floor and softly hit it whispering ,"why why",under his breathe over and over until he passed out 

****

William knocked on Michael's door the next morning,"Mikey,dear, please unlock your door..",he pleaded. Michael groaned and unlocked it before going back to his bed and hiding. "Mikey,I won't do anything that you don't want me to",William promised him. 

Michael huffed and rolled his eyes,"You've wanted to touch me since I was a fucking kid,You're the reason I feel this way,the way you kissed me and held me close mist of fucked up my mind",he snapped,pulling the covers over himself.

William was trying not to cry as he sat on Michael's bed,"If I could I would stop feeling this way for you,I would removed any tender or loving thoughts about you and remove them from my brain",he stated,placing a hand on Michael's side. 

"I never wanted this,I was going to tell you once you were 18,able to just walk out of this house",he admits,"I do love you,as my son but also as the who you are. I don't know why,Mikey. You're smile makes me breathless,you're body intrude my mind at night,you're so cute and sweet. Even if you use such cruel words agasint me,I love you Mikey",He whispered.

He could tell Michael was crying and he simply kissed Michael on the cheek,"You decide what you want to do...I'll leave you be",William says,leaving.

*****

They agreed they'll leave things at what they were. They were just father and son,who hanged out...a lot more. It wasn't on purpose and it wasn't like they were doing anything together,they simply just became closer over that experience.

Michael laid his head on the desk. He was trying to fix Bonnie but,he was so tired and it was 1 am,he was so close to being done . He closed his eyes and fell deeply into sleep.

William woke him up,"hey Mikey,you did really good today,I'm so impressed",William says,it was normal for William to praise Michael over these kind of things. Praise and Praise him over and over,Michael liked it even if it was embrassing. "I'm sorry,it's so late...you need your beauty sleep",William says,holding Michael face in his hands. He kissed Michael on the lips,"Well,go head to room and get some sleep,ok? You don't need to get up tomorrow or anything!"William exclaimed.

He froze up,he had kissed Michael in the lips. They had agreed months ago they wouldn't do anything like that! "I-I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired,I didn't mean to,I was thinking",William started to fumble over his words.

Michael smiled,"It's fine,I just want to sleep",he got up and patted William on the shoulder,he gave William a kissed on the cheek,"Good night father",he whispered before leaving. William placed a hand where Michael missed him,smiling softly. 

****

Michael woke up late in the afternoon,the summer sun lighting up his room. He made his way to the kitchen,no one was in there as he made himself a bowl of ceral. 

Once he finished eating he dumped his bowl into the sink and sighed. Then William came into the kitchen,"Well good morning sleeping beauty",William teased. 

Michael rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath,William gave him a hug and kissed him. He was just seeing if Michael would get mad.

He didn't. For once Michael's kissed him on the mouth,licking William's bottom lip and letting William explore his mouth as he was pushed into the wall. 

He grinded against William,making sure he could feel his hard on. William moaned as he tounge fucked his son,he pinned Michael's arms into the wall as Michael dugged his fingers into William's scalp.

"I love you",Michael whispered pulling back from William,he was panting and still grinding against his father,"I love you so much,William",he muttered,kissing William on the neck. 

William groaned and undid his buckle,"..knees",He whispered,and Michael dropped to them. Michael was quickly to undo William's pants and pull them down. He then licked the outside of William's boxers,teasing William. 

Then he carefully pulled down William's boxers,staring hungrily at his father's cock. He started to lick just the tip of it,feeling as it twitched against his lips. William moaned,his greatest fantasy was coming to life. Michael then slowly eased Williams head into his mouth,twirling his tounge around it.

"Mikey~have you...done this before~",William asked,impressed by how Michael Cleary knew what he was doing. Michael winked at him before he slowly inched his way down his father's long and thick cock. It didn't bother him at all as he moved his head back and forth while moving his tounge around. 

William moaned and started to moved his hips with Michael's mouth. He placed a hand onto Michael's head which Michael took and brought it around his neck. 

William smiled,"You want me to choke?Kinky little bastard~",he teased as he put both of his hands around Michael's throat. Keeping a tight grip but not super tight gripped he started thrusting into Michael's mouth as fast as possible. He could feel the back of Michael's thirst along with the kid tounge moving around,making William moan more.

He loosen his gripped around Michael's neck as he kept at his quick pace,Michael moaned each time his cock twitch inside his mouth. Michael started jacking himself off,undoing his pants and letting his boner free. He moved his hand up and down as he tried to stay focus on William's cock and moving his tounge around. 

"You're so fucking cute like this~",William says,as he finally let go of Michael's neck and was just abusing Michael's mouth. He was getting close,so close. He closed his eyes,"I love you",he whispered,before finally cumming into Michael's mouth.

Michael swallowed as much as he could as William pulled out of mouth. William pulled back up his boxers and briefs. 

Michael smiled at him,"are you proud of me?"he asked,giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm more then proud,I'm amazed",he replied,helping Michael help and kissing him,ongoing the him on his son's face."I want mor-",he was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. 

"Darling I'm home,is Michael feeling any better?"Mrs.Afton called,Michael blushed and left the kitchen as William welcomed his wife back acting as if nothing has ever happened.


End file.
